De père en fils
by kikibenz29
Summary: Long OS. Policier. Suivez Harry, Ron et Drago lors d'une enquête policière dans la brigade de police magique.


Bonsoir ! Vous allez bien ? J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ! Les vacances passent trop vite, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je n'ai pas envie de retourner en cours, surtout que: qui dit rentrée, dit PARTIELS ! Aie aie aie ! Bref profitions de ces derniers jours de cette année 2016.

Me voici aujourd'hui avec un policier (et oui il faut un début à tout, moi aussi je m'étonne dès fois). C'est un OS assez long ahah.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **De père en fils**

.

Une femme noire assez corpulente était tranquillement assise devant une chaise haute, où gigotait un bambin de quelques mois.

" Tu es un gentil garçon. Oui je sais, tu l'aimes ce dragon. Tu le veux ce jouet ?"

" Je vais rentrer tard. Votre chèque de la semaine je vous le pose là."

" D'accord."

"Coucou mon grand." Un homme blond habillé d'un chic costume se rapprocha de son fils. "Tu veux bien répéter après moi: Je promets de ne plus jeter ma purée au visage de Tina. Tu promets ? Bon j'aurais essayé." Dit-il alors que la dite Tina riait aux éclats. Elle prit un gâteau dans ses doigts et le tendit.

"C'est un gentil petit bonhomme. Gentil comme son père. Tiens, je sais que tu aimes les biscuits."

L'homme embrassa le crane de l'enfant alors qu'on tapait à la pote. Il croisa le regard de la nourrice et remit correctement en place sa cravate noire.

" Et oui bonhomme on a frappé." Dit Tina. Le blond croisa les yeux de son fils et soupira en ouvrant la porte.

" Malefoy, on vient te chercher." Ron Weasley tira de sa poche les menottes mais son coéquipier, Harry Potter, lui mit une main sur son bras.

"Non."

"C'est le règlement Harry."

"Pas devant son fils." Lui dit Harry en montrant le gamin curieux de la tête.

"D'accord, on y va."

...

"Si ce que vous me dites ne plais pas, il se peut que vous ressortiez de ce bureau accusé de meurtre. Vous avez compris ?"

"Oui."

"Parfait. Commençons par le début, à votre arrivée à Bedford la semaine dernière."

"On m'a appelé à trois heures du matin, pour un meurtre à la sortie de la ville. Je suis arrivé sur les lieux à cinq heures, vingt minutes avant Potter et Weasley."

...

 ** _Bedfordshire_**

Malefoy vit Potter et Weasley arrivaient dans sa direction. Il attendit qu'ils soient arrivés vers lui et commença en montrant le cadavre ensanglanté au thorax:

"La victime se nomme Ethan Bath, un sorcier de sang-mêlé. J'ai pris sa baguette avant que les policiers moldus n'arrivent. On a retrouvé trois douilles là bas."

"Façon moldue aujourd'hui." Constata inutilement Ron.

"Joli voiture, parfaitement restaurée. Dommage tous ces petits trous." Dit Harry en montrant la Ford Angelina où était appuyé le corps.

"Mon père serait fou en la voyant."

"Il habitait cette ville ?" Demanda Harry en ne faisant attention à l'intervention du roux.

"Ouais il était barman dans un pub sorcier."

"C'est bizarre comme endroit pour s'arrêter." Fit Harry en regardant aux alentours.

"D'après la police moldue locale, il y a un important trafic de drogue par ici. Deux gangs puissants."

"Il a pas une tête de gangster."

"Il a même pas de casier."

"Un consommateur qui aurait contrarié son dealer ?"

...

"Vous ne vous êtes même pas demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette pour se protéger?"

"Bien sûr que si," s'agaça Drago,"c'était à cause de l'autre type qui était moldu."

"Quel autre type ?"

"Ben laissez moi raconter !"

...

"Du sang ! On a trouvé du sang par ici."

Les trois hommes décrochèrent du regard le cadavre et s'approchèrent du policier près de l'écurie.

"Le sang de notre victime ou d'une autre ?"

"Comment savoir..."

Le trio s'approcha lentement de l'entrée de l'écurie et chacun sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

...

"Vous voulez dire que vous avez sorti votre baguette devant le policier moldu ?" S'alarma Laroche.

"Non ! Il était parti."

"Où ça ?"

"Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Je crois que Potter lui a dit d'aller chercher je sais pas quoi."

L'enquêteur soupira face à l'absence de coopération du blond et ordonna:

"Continuez."

...

"En plus de la victime, il y a donc un homme blessé par balle qui a quitté les lieux." Potter s'adressa au policier "Appelez tous les hôpitaux du coin pour voir s'ils en ont admis un."

"Bien."

"Nous on va entrer dans l'écurie."

...

"Vous voyez que vous vous en souvenez finalement."

Le blond se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'insulter l'enquêteur et continua son récit.

...

"La fusillade date de quelques heures, l'individu sera déjà loin" dit Harry.

"Un homme blessé évitera de transplaner, il préférera se cacher" souligna Drago.

"Pour agoniser en paix." Le blond leva les yeux au ciel face à la remarque de Weasley.

Les trois hommes levèrent leurs baguettes vers la porte fermée.

"C'EST LA BRIGADE DE POLICE MAGIQUE, ON SAIT QUE VOUS ETES LA DEDANS. SORTEZ !"

"Allez vous-en ! Je suis armé, je vais tirer."

...

"Et là Monsieur Potter m'a dit que vous vous êtes précipité dans l'écurie. Est-ce vrai ?"

"En effet."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ça me parait évident." Dit le blond d'un ton blasé.

"Dites le moi quand même."

"J'ai reconnu la voix."

"Il était armé. Et s'il avait tiré ?"

Le blond ricana. "Il sait même pas s'en servir. Il ne connaissait même pas les flingues moldus."

...

"Jetez votre arme ! Tout de suite."

"Je vais t'envoyer en enfer."

"Père ?"

"Content de te voir Fils."

...

"Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on parle de votre père il me semble."

"Sans déconner ?" Lança ironiquement le blond. "Vous étiez où pendant la guerre ?"

"Votre père est un mangemort, un criminel. Sans oublier que, depuis qu'on l'a privé de ses pouvoirs magiques et envoyé chez les non-mages..."

"Moldus."

"Quoi ?"

"On dit les moldus dans ce pays."

Laroche soupira.

"Donc depuis qu'il est dans le monde des moldus, il a été arrêté plusieurs fois pour contrebande. Il a même été accusé d'homicide."

"Il a été jugé innocent non ?"

"Il reste qu'il a été un des principaux accusés."

Drago lui lança un regard glacial.

"Vous saviez qu'il habitait à Bedford ?" Questionna Laroche.

"Je savais juste qu'il avait déménagé."

"La relation avec votre père a-t-elle changée ?"

Le blond ricana amèrement.

"Quelle relation ?"

...

 _ **Ste Mangouste**_

"Comment va-t-il ?"

"Son état est stabilisé. On l'a transfusé car il a perdu énormément de sang. Il avait douze impacts de plomb. On a pu retirer la plupart sans problème."

"Vous dîtes la plupart ?"

"Il a un plomb tout près du cœur et on ne me pas le retirer maintenant, votre père est trop faible. Malheureusement il y a un risque que le plomb se déplace."

Le médicomage fit une pause et reprit.

"Si cela se produit, ça provoquera probablement un arrêt cardiaque."

...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait été proscrit ?"

"Pff... Du calme. Ah et aussi pas d'alcool, ni de cigarettes."

"Vous êtes tout de suite allés lui poser des questions ?"

"Ouais."

...

Drago lança sa veste de son costume sur le fauteuil.

"Comment tu te sens ?"

"Ici ils ont de la came de super qualité donc je vais pas me plaindre."

"Bon, c'est bien."

"Si t'avais vu ta tête quand tu m'as retrouvé dans cet enclos, t'as eu la trouille hein ?"

...

"Et vous lui avez répondu quoi ?"

"D'aller se faire foutre."

Laroche prit sa tête dans ses mains.

...

"T'es résistant pour un homme venant de la haute société."

"Je crèverai quand je l'aurais décidé."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Oublies, c'est pas très important. Comment va mon petit-fils ?"

"Comment t'es au courant ?"

"Je suis chez les sang-de-bourbes mais je vis pas à l'autre bout du monde. Le fils Nott m'a dit que t'allais être père."

"Il s'appelle Scorpius."

...

"C'est touchant."

"L'ironie ne va pas du tout aux Américains. Je vous ai déjà dit que je détestais votre accent ?"

...

"Oh mais qui voilà donc, Monsieur Potter, je suis ravi de vous revoir," lança Lucius Malefoy alors que le brun entrait à son tour dans la chambre d'hôpital.

"Dites nous ce qu'il s'est passé Monsieur Malefoy."

"Comment tu peux travailler avec lui ? T'es tombé vraiment bas Fils."

"A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qu'on a failli descendre par un moins que rien de moldu."

...

"Etes vous toujours raciste Monsieur Malefoy ?"

Le blond soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Non."

"Votre père a-t-il répondu à Monsieur Potter ?"

Le blond fronça les sourcils. "Vous savez déjà la réponse. Pourquoi vous m'emmerdez ?"

...

"Vous avez été retrouvé près d'un corps dans l'écurie. Vous et les deux victimes avaient des dizaines de morceaux de plomb dans le corps. L'arme que vous teniez était à l'homme près de vous donc vous n'êtes pas considéré comme un suspect pour le moment." Potter remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. "Donc dites nous ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Mes copains et moi, on voulait monter à cheval."

"C'est sérieux, arrête. On t'a tiré dessus," dit le blond.

"Toi, je ne t'ai pas permis de me parler."

"Ben voyons."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Ni de l'aide d'un morveux défiguré. Je peux régler mes problèmes tout seul."

"Vous n'avez rien à dire sur Andie Durms et Ethan Bath ? Ils sont morts."

"Ben eux au moins n'ont plus besoin de rien."

...

"Charmant personnage votre père."

"C'est à moi que vous dîtes ça ?"

...

"L'associée de Ethan Bath a dû être arrivé au bureau, on va l'interroger pour en savoir plus,"dit Drago une fois dans le couloir.

"Malefoy," intervint Harry.

"C'est Ron qui va l'interroger et moi je vais voir la famille du moldu Andie Burms. Tu n'es pas sur l'affaire."

"Tu déconnes là ?"

"C'est le chef qui l'a dit. Tu peux soit rester ici, soit..."

"T'es dingue, je vais pas rester ici !"

"Vas retrouver ton fils alors."

...

"Vous connaissiez bien Ethan Bath ?" Demanda Ron.

"On a grandi ensemble à Bedford. On faisait partie des personnes qui évitions la drogue et les gangs. J'avais des problèmes d'argent et il a bien voulu m'employer dans son bar. "

"Cela a dû être dur de grandir dans cette ville."

"Vous n'avez pas idée."

"Ethan était de sang-mêlé n'est ce pas ?"

"Oui. Sa mère était sorcière."

Ron ouvrit sa pochette et lui présenta deux photos.

"Ethan était avec ses deux hommes hier. Un ancien sorcier détenu à Azkaban et un moldu. Vous les connaissez ?"

"Qui ne connait pas Malefoy... C'est un mangemort."

"Et lui ? Andie Burms. Vous l'avez déjà vu ?"

"Non."

"Le tueur a tiré sur eux mais les a laissé partir. Burms est mort de ses blessures mais pas Malefoy. Ce n'étais pas eux que le tueur voulait."

"Et donc ?"

"Votre ami était la cible. Il devait fréquenté un grand criminel. Ça ne vous choque pas."

La femme avala difficilement sa salive. "Non."

"Madame Johns, vous ne risquez rien. Je vous le promets," dit Ron en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune-femme.

"Sûrement des problèmes familiaux. Le père d'Ethan était un moldu membre d'un des gangs de la ville, les Rogers. Il est mort depuis quelques années tué par les Power."

"Ethan avait repris les affaires ?"

"Non, pas du tout. Sa mère était jeune quand elle est tombée enceinte et elle est vite partie en découvrant le vrai visage de cet homme. Elle a élevé son fils seule, sans le moindre sou du père. C'était une femme honnête."

"C'était ? Elle est morte."

"Cancer."

...

"Tu as appris des choses Harry sur le moldu ?"

"Andie Burms n'avait pas de famille, j'ai trouvé sa copine. C'était un orphelin qui a mal tourné, il a arrêté l'école et s'est retrouvé dans la drogue très jeune. Rien de plus."

"Le procureur moldu nous a envoyé le dossier. Deux gangs se séparent la ville. Les Rangers vendent des produits illégaux, les médocs et des amphétamines. Ils règnent sur l'Ouest de la ville et l'autre gang, les Power, règnent sur le reste. Le fleuve Great Ouse sépare les deux territoires," expliqua le chef.

"C'est super réglementé dis donc."

"En effet Harry. Le gang s'est fait la guerre pendant dix ans. Il y a eu une trentaine de morts."

Ron siffla. "Ils y vont forts ces moldus."

"C'est en divisant la ville qu'ils ont trouvé la paix. Depuis c'est assez calme. Nous, ce qu'on est chargé de faire, c'est trouvé pourquoi un sorcier est impliqué dans une histoire de gangs moldus."

"Les victimes ont été retrouvés sur le territoire des Power. Peut-être qu'ils ont vu Ethan comme un Rangers et ont décidé de l'éliminer ?" Demanda Harry.

"D'après l'associée, il n'avait aucun lien avec les Rangers. Je pense que c'est vrai."

"Ouais mais en tant de guerre, on fait pas de différence," souligna le chef.

"C'est assez calme entre eux pour l'instant. Mais la police locale nous a parlé d'un terrain neutre qui est fréquenté par les deux gangs," suggéré Harry.

"Quel endroit ?"

"Une salle de sport."

"Génial ça va puer la transpiration," grimaça Ron.

"Commence pas à faire ta chochotte, on dirait Malefoy."

...

 ** _Salle de sport Fletcher_**

"J'enquête sur les meurtres de Ethan Bath et de Andie Burms."

"Ouais on parle que de ça dans toute la ville," dit le gérant de la salle de sport. "C'est affreux, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"C'est ce qu'on cherche à savoir," répondit Ron. "Une salle de sport est un lieu d'échange, vous avez des infos ?"

"Andie faisait partie des Power mais il y a eu une histoire de trahison il y a quelques semaines, donc... Ils ont pas dû aimer avoir un traître dans leur camp et ont sûrement régler ça à leur façon."

"Et Ethan ?"

"Tout ce que je sais c'était que Ethan était un type très bien. Il faisait parti d'aucun gang."

"Comment ça se fait que votre salle soit un lieu neutre ?"

"Je faisais parti d'un gang moi aussi il y a quelques années et prendre une balle dans le ventre et passer un an en taule ça fait réfléchir. "

"Ils sont morts dans la partie des Power. Vous pensez qu'ils ont pris Ethan pour un Rangers ?"

"Ça m'étonne. Il y a une époque ils se faisaient la guerre pour un oui ou un non, mais la... Ou alors c'est que les Power veulent remettre de l'huile sur le feu. C'est vrai que les Rangers ont plus de clients et plus de territoires. "

...

"Monsieur Malefoy, on..."

Harry et Ron firent face au lit vide de la chambre d'hôpital.

"Ils font peut-être des examens ?" Dit inutilement Ron.

"Ouais..." fit Harry sans gros espoir.

"Messieurs, vous voulez de l'aide," demanda une infirmière.

"Il y avait un homme accroché à cette aiguille," dit Ron en montrant la perfusion de portion calmante, "vous ne l'avez pas vu par hasard ?"

...

"Comment un homme dans son état a t-il pu sortir de l'hôpital sans se faire remarquer ?"

"Il a pris les vêtements du malade de la chambre d'à côté."

"Et donc le chef vous a donné la permission de retravailler sur cette affaire ?"

"Non, il était réticent mais j'ai insisté. Le fait que je connaisse plus d'endroits où il a pu fréquenter l'a convaincu. Je suis allé avec Harry le chercher. Je l'ai retrouvé dans un bar à Bedford. "

"Où était Monsieur Potter ?"

"J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus... plus bavard juste avec moi. Il déteste les Aurors, les tireurs d'élite. Enfin, il déteste tout le monde."

...

L'homme blond entra dans le bar et le traversa vivement à travers les tables.

"Hé ! Debout, je te ramène à l'hôpital."

"Content de te revoir Fils."

"On y va !"

"Ecoute, tu peux t'asseoir ou t'en aller, mais moi je reste ici."

"Ta place est à l'hôpital "

"Ma place est là où moi je me sens bien."

Le blond soupira et mit ses mains sur la table.

"Tu as un plomb tout près du cœur, qui peut se déplacer à tout moment."

"T'es exactement comme ta mère."

"Ne parle pas d'elle."

"J'ai pourtant essayer de t'endurcir, mais..."

"LA FERME !"

...

"Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas parler de votre mère Agent Malefoy ?"

Drago ne répondit pas.

"Monsieur Malefoy ?"

"Elle est morte de dépression lors de son emprisonnement. C'est de sa faute. Pour moi, mon père l'a tuée."

...

"Debout !"

"Je préfère être là à boire une bière. Tu sais qu'au début je trouvais ça mauvais ? Les sorciers ne jurent que par les bières-au-beurre mais c'est moins alcoolisé. En fait les moldus savent mieux se faire du bien que les sorciers."

"Ravi de voir que tu as finalement trouvé une qualité aux moldus que tu déteste tant."

Lucius Malefoy avala une grosse gorgée de sa bouteille.

"Quoique il en soit, je vais rester ici. C'est mon choix. A toi de faire le tien. A moins de te battre avec toi, je ne bougerai pas."

"Te battre ? T'as même pas de baguette."

"J'ai dégoté un super couteau en argent."

"Je ne me battrai pas avec toi Père." Il s'assit en face de son paternel et s'adressa à la serveuse. "Mademoiselle, une bière s'il vous plait."

...

"Ron faut te changer, on va chez les moldus."

"Ne me dis pas que tu veux aller rendre visite aux deux gangs ?"

"Ben si, je veux aller leur dire bonjour."

"Tu signes notre arrêt de mort là Harry."

...

 _ **Résidence des Rangers**_

"On peut encore faire demi-tour."

Harry toqua à la porte. "Plus maintenant."

Un homme musclé ouvrit et leur lança un regard dédaigneux. "On veut pas ce que vous vendez."

"On ne vend rien, on est de la police," dit Harry en présentant une fausse carte moldue.

"On est pas intéressé, je vous dis."

"Je veux l'entendre de la bouche de votre patron."

"Laisse Kyle, je m'en occupe." L'homme s'éloigna laissant place à une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. "Sue Rangers. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"Nous voulons vous parler de Ethan Bath et de Andie Burms."

"Très bien. Suivez moi dans mon bureau."

Une fois installé sur un divan, Harry attaqua. "Votre frère n'a jamais reconnu son fils, Ethan Bath. Étiez vous en contact avec lui?"

"Pas du tout."

"Vous l'avez tué ?"

"Pourquoi je l'aurais tué ? Le fils de mon frère. C'était le sang de mon frère."

"Je crois que le mot que vous pensez tellement fort est bâtard."

Harry fit les gros yeux en entendant les paroles de Ron.

"Alors oui, mais c'était le bâtard de mon frère. Et il n'a jamais voulu de contact avec moi. Je ne l'ai pas tué."

"Mais vous vous fichez qu'il soit mort. Ce qu'il vous dérange c'est qu'il ait été abattu. Les apparences sont importantes dans votre milieu, j'ai raison ?"

"Notre milieu ?" Elle rit faussement. "Nous sommes une famille de teinturier."

"Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle du trafic de drogue."

"Quel trafic de drogue ?"

"Ethan a été tué sur le territoire des Power. Je crois savoir que vous avez quelques différents avec ce gang ?"

"Non pas le moins du monde."

"Vous les connaissez bien, ils ont tué votre mari."

La femme se pinça les lèvres. "Je suis une femme d'affaire, dans la teinturerie."

...

 _ **Bar des Power**_

"Harry, on a réussi à rester vivants jusque là mais franchement, on ne peut pas avoir deux fois la même chance."

"Ron."

"Surtout que là on va dans un bar. Laisse tomber ils vont tous nous tuer. Regarde ces colosses en plus !"

Harry entra dans le bar et le rouquin le suivit en priant Merlin. "Qui est Gary ?"

"J'ai rien fait."

"C'est-à dire ?"

"Je sais pas qui a fait quoi, mais en tout cas c'est pas moi."

"On a abattu un membre de la famille Rangers."

"Je confirme, c'est pas moi."

"C'était sur votre territoire. En tuant Ethan Bath, vous vouliez adresser un message à vos adversaires."

"Et pourquoi on parlerait pas plutôt de mon ami tué, Andie Burms ? Il faisait parti d'ici et c'était mon ami."

"Votre ami ? C'était un traître et vous le savez très bien. Vous auriez pu faire d'une pierre deux coups."

"On a tué personne hier soir."

"Vous n'avez jamais pensé à rencontré Sue Rangers?"

"La dernière fois qu'on s'est rencontré, ils ont tué mon petit frère. C'est elle qui en a donné l'ordre donc non, pas question que je discute avec cette femme. Je veux rien avoir à faire avec ces ordures."

"Mais si les Rangers déclare la guerre, vous êtes prêts à riposter. N'est-ce pas ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois le rouquin ? Je suis pas un blaireau."

Il rit et tapa dans la main de son garde du corps. "Ouais mec !" Dit Ron en présentant sa main pour faire également un tchek. Harry soupira et sortit alors que Gary regardait Ron dédaigneusement.

...

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette affaire Harry ?"

"Quelqu'un a tué Ethan pour mettre le feu entre ces deux gangs. Si on ne fait rien d'ici peu de temps, cette ville sera en feu et en sang."

"Tu penses que c'est Gary qui a tué Ethan pour attaquer les Rangers ou c'est Sue Rangers qui cherchait une raison pour attaquer les Power ?"

"Ni l'un ni l'autre."

"Comment ça ?"

"Ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut de cette guerre."

...

"Tu ne cherches pas celui qui t'a tiré dessus ?"

"Peut-être que c'est lui que j'attends ici."

"Ou peut-être que tu ne sait pas qui c'est."

"Tu crois ?"

"Ouais. Tu sais pas. Sinon tu serais après lui. Ton honneur est en jeu."

Lucius attendit un moment et déclara: "C'est vrai je sais rien. Il faisait sombre, j'ai rien vu."

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas."

"Un type a contacté Ethan en lui disant que s'il n'arrivait pas tout de suite, son bar prendrait feu. Le petit a eu peur alors je l'ai accompagné pour l'aider. Et on a trouvé Andie Burms mais on n'a pas eu le temps de savoir pourquoi il était là celui-là."

Il reprit sa bière en main et la finit. "Montre-moi des photos du petit."

Drago sortit son portefeuille et lui tendit des photos.

"Qui est la mère ?"

"Astoria Greengrass."

"Une bonne famille les Greengrass."

"On est séparé."

Lucius ne dit rien et regarda pendant un moment les photos. "C'est impressionnant hein ?"

"Ouais. Il suffit que je le regarde et... Enfin voila quoi."

"Sois pas trop cool avec lui."

"Tu peux garder tes conseils, merci."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux pas te plaindre, j'ai fait mon boulot."

"T'estimes avoir fait ton boulot ?"

"Exact. T'es toujours en vie. T'es un homme respectable et t'es devenu père d'un gamin magnifique. Ouais j'ai fait mon boulot."

"T'as signé notre arrêt de mort bien avant ma naissance en te reliant à Voldemort."

"Tu es toujours là."

"Mère ne l'est plus."

"Et c'est mon plus grand regret." Lucius Malefoy se leva et pressa l'épaule de son fils. "Allez viens, on y va."

"Où ça ?"

"Voir mon petit-fils."

Drago hésita. Il ne voulait pas vraiment présenter son père à son fils. "D'accord," céda-t-il tout de même.

"Je te laisse payer Fils."

"C'est moi qui paye en plus."

Il fouilla dans son portefeuille pendant que son père traversait le bar. Alors qu'il posait des billets sur la table, il entendit un gros bruit sourd. Il se retourna et vit son père agenouillé.

"Papa ! Appelez les secours ! Tiens le coup ! "

Lucius criait de douleur dans les bras de son fils.

"Papa!"

Drago vit les yeux de son père rouler dans leurs orbites. C'était sa fin.

...

Le blond entra dans le bureau de la brigade des tireurs d'élite de baguette magique alors que tout le monde le regardait.

Certains de ses collègues lui tapèrent le dos pour montrer leur soutien tandis que certains se contentaient d'un hochement de tête.

Son chef s'approcha. "Malefoy, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances."

"Merci."

"Nous retrouverons la personne qui a fait ça. Vous pouvez me croire."

"Ouais."

Le blond croisa le regard d'Harry.

"Vous êtes en congé de deuil dès maintenant," continua le chef.

"D'accord."

Il fila vers l'ascenseur.

"Ne fais pas ça."

"Quoi ?"

"Je sais ce que tu vas faire, je te le déconseille."

Drago soupira en entrant enfin dans l'ascenseur, il espéra que le brun ne le suive pas mais c'était sans compter la fichue manie de celui-ci pour se mêler des affaires des autres et de jouer les héros.

"Je le haïssais. Mais si quelqu'un m'aurait tué dessus, je suis certain qu'il aurait tout fait pour le retrouver."

"Grandir avec un père en prison, ça plairait à ton fils ?"

Ils croisèrent Hermione Granger en sortant de l'ascenseur. Elle posa instantanément son regard sur lui. "Désolée Malefoy."

Il hocha la tête, incapable de la remercier pour l'instant, et reporta son attention sur son collègue. Ils se défiaient du regard un moment, puis Hermione intervient.

"Harry a raison. Laisse les faire."

...

"Il y a seulement deux gangs dans la ville Harry, je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu faire ça."

"Qui t'a dit ça ?"

"Le gérant de la salle de sport."

"Laisse moi deviner: un ancien voyou d'un gang repenti ?"

"Comment t'as deviné ?"

"On devrait lui rendre visite encore une nouvelle fois."

...

"Sacrée installation que vous avez là," dit Harry en voyant les nombreuses machines de musculation et de combat.

"Ouais j'ai décidé de faire ça pour les jeunes avant qu'ils décident de sombrer dans la délinquance." Il se tourna vers un jeune. "Monte les épaules et tape dans ce fichu sac de boxe."

"On a peur que les meurtres déclenchent une nouvelle guerre entre les Power et les Rangers. Y'aurait-il une autre personne qui aurait intérêt à que cela explose ?"

"Nan je crois pas."

"Quoiqu'il en soit nous pensons, enfin moi je pense, qu'il faudrait réunir les deux chefs de gangs pour qu'ils en parlent," dit Harry. "Vous en pensez quoi ?"

"C'est du délire."

"On est d'accord," chuchota Ron.

"Les Power ont tué le mari de Sue et les Rangers ont tué le jeune frère de Gary. Ces gens là se détestent. Ils s'assiéront jamais l'un en face de l'autre."

"Cette salle de sport est un terrain neutre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors si on leur propose de venir ici."

"Mais ils discuteront sûrement pas, ça sera une perte de temps."

"Ça vaut le coup d'essayer," insista Harry. "Si je les convaincs, vous accepter que le rendez-vous se fasse ici ? Cela sauverait de nombreuses vies."

"Si vous y arriver, ouais."

"Merci."

...

"J'aime pas ton idée Harry."

"Tu sais même pas ce que je veux faire."

"Nan mais je sens que je ne vais pas aimer."

"Il faut que tu me trouves quelqu'un qui livre devant le bar des Power."

"Une livraison de quoi ?"

"N'importe quoi, faut juste qu'un camion moldu décharge devant leur bar. Moi je vais chez les Rangers en attendant."

...

"Je crois qu'on s'est déjà tout dit," lança Sue Rangers.

"Et moi, je crois qu'il est temps de se parler franchement. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Il y a un Power qui est tout à fait prêt à quitter son gang."

"C'était quasi le cas avec Andie Burms, il est mort."

"Il voudrait livrer tout son gang."

Sue fut cette fois intéressée. "Continuez."

"Mais il veut être sûr que, une fois que tous ces copains soient tombés, vous accepteriez de lui offrir un travail."

"Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?"

"Ils attendent une livraison d'armes super modernes d'ici quelques heures d'après lui."

"Quel genre d'armes ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Ce que je vous demande c'est de juste vérifier si cette information est juste et donner une chance à ce garçon."

"Je veux le voir. Je veux rencontrer cet informateur."

"Euh oui... Ça risque d'être un peu difficile."

"C'est ça sinon il n'y aura pas de marché !"

"Bon d'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire." Elle se tourna vers ses hommes. "Vérifiez cette livraison mais restez discrets."

Harry se leva et sortit de la maison avec un léger sourire malicieux.

...

"Dix milles camions et toujours rien. On perd notre temps."

"Ça veut dire que ce flic n'est pas net."

"Il a l'air net pour toi ?"

Le conducteur passa sa vitesse et commença a accélérer.

"Attends," dis l'autre. "Le voilà."

"Putain, appelle Sue et dis lui qu'il y a une camionnette avec des caisses en bois."

...

"Ouais je les vois, il regarde dans notre direction," dit Gary à la fenêtre. "Ils m'espionnent c'est vrai, et alors ?"

"Cela signifie que notre informateur nous dit la vérité."

"Il fait parti des Rangers et il dit qu'il est prêt à les faire tomber si je lui propose un boulot chez nous ?"

"C'est ça," confirma Harry.

"Je veux le voir."

"Euh...ça va pas être évident."

"Alors on oublie."

"D'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

"Patron ! Il y a un type avec pleins de ferrailles. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?"

"Bon moi j'y vais hein."

...

 _ **Salle de sport Fletcher**_

Gary des Power et Sue Rangers se faisaient actuellement face. Ils étaient tous deux accompagnés de leurs gardes respectifs qui se pointaient mutuellement une arme sur eux.

"Bon, j'imagine qu'on s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'on s'embrasse," fit Ron.

...

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda Harry.

"Ça a bientôt commencé ?"

"Les deux partis sont là. Et toi Malefoy, tu devrais être chez toi."

"Ben je suis là."

"Tu devrais pas."

"Ouais mais n'empêche que je vais t'accompagner."

"Tu m'énerves."

...

"Rangez vos armes et asseyez vous, vous n'êtes pas là pour vous entretuer," fit Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

"Vous les arrêtez pas comme convenu," s'étonna Gary.

"A propos de ce que je vous ais dit, je leur ai dit exactement la même chose. Je vous ai menti pour que vous vous retrouviez tous les deux autour d'une table."

"Pourquoi ?" Questionna Sue.

"Dans le but de mettre fin à cette violence et pour trouver le meurtrier. Vous connaissez Fletcher ? C'est le gérant de cette salle," dit Harry en le faisant venir dans la pièce.

"C'est un endroit neutre, baissez vos armes."

"Il sait parler aux jeunes pour qu'ils évitent de mal tourner. Et avouez que, en ce moment, vous vous comportez comme des gamins."

"Comme une table ronde ?" Lança Gary.

"C'est l'idée. Essayez. Si ça ne marche pas, tuez-vous, tirez dans tous les sens mais attendez qu'on soit partis."

"Ron !"

Les deux partis s'assirent autour de la table en baissant leurs armes. "Pourquoi pas."

...

"T'as pas de parole. T'as dit que le parc était un terrain libre et un de mes gars s'est fait tabasser la semaine dernière," dit Gary.

"Il est à moi ce terrain. Et je t'ai fait payer la violation de vie privée et vous en représailles, vous avez tué mon neveu. Je sais même que c'est toi qui l'a tué en personne."

"T'es une veille tarée."

"Et toi qu'un salopard qui ne respecte pas les contrats."

"Qui te dis que c'est moi qui est tuer ton neveu ?"

"Vous êtes là pour faire la paix, pas pour dire qui a fait quoi, et qui a dit quoi," dit Fletcher.

"Non non continuez, on en apprend plus," contra Harry. "Reprenons cette histoire de parc. Gary, qui vous a dit que c'était un terrain libre ?"

"Ça vous regarde pas. J'ai mes sources."

"Dans ce cas précis, votre informateur s'est trompé." Harry regarda cette fois Sue Rangers. "Et vous, qui vous a dit que c'était Gary qui a tué Ethan ?"

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent puis tournèrent simultanément la tête vers Fletcher.

"T'es une pourriture."

Harry sourit. "Et oui, une fois que vous les criminels de génie auraient fini de vous entretuer, Monsieur Fletcher et sa bande seront prêts à prendre la relève."

...

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?" Demanda Laroche.

"Harry et Ron se sont faits désarmés. Fletcher était un sorcier."

"Cela expliquait pourquoi il connaissait Ethan Bath," hocha-t-il la tête. "Et vous vous étiez où ?"

"Caché derrière l'établi. Je me suis lancé à sa poursuite quand il a fui."

...

Drago courait dans les rues derrière Fletcher.

"Stupéfix !" Il rata son sort de peu et trébucha légèrement ce qui permis à son adversaire de le désarmer.

"Avada Ke..."

 **Bang Bang Bang**

Fletcher s'écroula au sol.

...

"Où avez vous trouvé cette arme ?"

"Dans la poche d'un des acolytes de Rangers."

"Je rendrai mon rapport dès que prévu. Pour l'instant, vous restez suspendu."

Malefoy allait dire quelque chose mais referma la bouche.

"Vous pouvez disposer."

...

"Fletcher a tenté de tuer Drago !"

"C'est ce que dit Monsieur Malefoy, mais comme Fletcher n'est plus là pour nous raconter sa version, Monsieur Malefoy a pu, en toute légalité se venger du meurtrier de son père," dit Laroche.

Le chef mit une main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour l'empêcher de rétorquer.

...

"Malefoy ouvre la porte, on sait que t'es là."

Drago ouvrit la porte avec Scorpius dans ses bras.

"Salut Malefoy."

Malefoy souffla de colère. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

"On est tes coéquipiers, tu dois nous laisser rentrer. Et vu qu'on a résolu l'affaire, j'ai emmené du Whisky-Pur-Feu," répondit Ron.

"Et on te ramène aussi ton badge. Je suis allé dans le bureau de la Justice Magique et Hermione a fait levé ta suspension," ajouta Harry en s'installant sur la canapé du blond.

"On satisfait toujours l'élu, hein ?"

"Tu vas quand même pas te plaindre ?"

Ron grogna sur le manque d'hospitalité de Drago et alla chercher des verres.

"Vous êtes là pour m'empêcher de penser à mon père."

"Je t'autorise à pleurer."

"Vas te faire Potter," chuchota Drago pour faire bonne mesure. "Tout va bien aller," dit-il de sa voix cassée en regardant son fils dans ses bras.

.

* * *

Alors, alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas compris ?

Je vous souhaite en avance une bonne année 2017 !


End file.
